Akira Kogami
Akira Kogami is a minor character in Lucky Star and one of the main stars of Lucky Channel. Appearance Akira has short, salmon pink hair, an ahoge towards the right side of her head, and golden-yellow eyes. Like Konata Izumi, she has a split lip. Her arms are so short that the sleeves of her winter school uniform easily cover her hands. Like most of the Lucky Star characters, she has bangs and messy hair. Personality Akira's idol persona tends to be very energetic, and her chief form of greeting is "Hiya, Luckies!" ("Oha Lucky" or "Ohayou Lucky" in Japanese), and frequently ends each episode with "Bye-ni!/Bye-nee!". The cute persona, however, is a cover-up; in reality, whenever she is annoyed or feels that her career or popularity is threatened (usually both by her assistant, Minoru Shiraishi), she immediately breaks character. For example, when Minoru once called something she said lame, she grabbed him and yelled, "Did you say something?!" Akira's bright persona is instantaneously shed to reveal a deep voiced, violent, chain-smoking, selfish-cynic of a burnt-out entertainer on the brink of becoming a has-been. However, her talents are undeniable; she has been in the entertainment business since the age of three. She gets annoyed with her assistant, which is part of the running gag. She has been known to throw all sorts of objects (such as her overflowing ashtray) at Minoru's face, particularly whenever he mentions that a girl in the Lucky Star cast is cute and when he finds Tsukasa Hiiragi an idol to look up to. Akira's disturbing and menacing persona may be a tongue-in-cheek and satirical look at the insecurities of Japanese idol singers, whose popularity is constantly threatened by the "next cutest thing on the block". Biography Not much is known about Akira's family or personal life, except that her parents are divorced and her mother takes charge over Akira's money. Akira started her acting career when she was three-years-old. In the show's present time, she is a junior high school student, who is also the captain of the Lucky Star informational ad section called "Lucky Channel" in the Comptiq magazine. In episode twelve of Lucky Star, Akira was scheduled to appear on the show, but due to getting suddenly ill she was replaced by a billboard of herself at the anime convention (the real-life Comiket) that Konata Izumi and friends went to. During the later episodes of the show, Akira was supposed to have her own concert, but this was a lie and she was only given a karaoke room to perform in. It was all that they had in the 'budget' In the later episodes, she replaces Minoru Shiraishi with Daisuke Ono for an episode or two. In episode 21 Minoru finally goes berserk when Akira receives her water that was apparently too hot for her. Minoru all teared up in his clothes, finally getting the guts to yell at her and leaves Akira in surprise. In episode 23 she and Minoru are convinced by Yūko Gotō to work together again. Despite the result of the previous episode, in the final episode, episode 24, Akira and Minoru ends the show in yet another argument about when he stops her short in her song, which was supposed to be just a mic check. Akira's Kingdom Beginning Volume 6 of the manga, a new section almost the end of the manga called "Akira's Kingdom" (あきらの王国（おうこく）, akira no oukoku) was featured, which shows Akira's moments at her school and also revealed Akira's classmates: *Madoka Ohara (大原（おおはら）まどか) *Akuru Nakatani (中谷（なかたに）あくる) *Rinko Otonashi (音無（おとなし）りんこ) Gallery Akira 1.jpg|Akira Akira H.jpg|Akira and Minoru on Lucky Channel GotouzaandChannelCast Episode23.jpg|Akira and Minoru after their argument on Lucky Channel KogamiAkira001.jpg KogamiAkira002.jpg KogamiAkira005.jpg KogamiAkira003.jpg KogamiAkira004.jpg Category:Lucky Channel Category:Females